Mage: The Ascension books
Exact release dates are not known at this time. First Edition 1993 * Mage Storytellers Screen, Book of Chantries, Loom of Fate, Technocracy: Progenitors, Digital Web * August ** Mage: The Ascension Rulebook 1994 * Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * April ** April 22: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * June ** June 10: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * July ** July 8: The Chaos Factor * August ** August 13: Technocracy: Iteration X * September ** September 16: Verbena Tradition Book * October ** The Book of Madness * December ** Sons of Ether Tradition Book 1995 - Year of the Hunter * Ascension's Right Hand, Technocracy: New World Order Second Edition 1995 - Year of the Hunter * Mage: The Ascension Second Edition, Hidden Lore, Destiny's Price, Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal, Halls of the Arcanum 1996 * Technocracy: Void Engineers * March ** Celestial Chorus Tradition Book, Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * May ** Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * August ** Book of Crafts * October ** Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds 1997 - Year of the Ally * February ** Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * March ** Euthanatos Tradition Book * May ** 'Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide' * ''July ** Order of Hermes Tradition Book * September ** Technocracy: Syndicate 1998 - Year of the Lotus * January ** Technomancer's Toybox * March ** Technocracy Assembled 1 * June ** Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook (see Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade books) * July ** July 16: Traditions Gathered I: Songs of Science * October ** October 29: Digital Web 2.0 * November ** November 19: The Orphans Survival Guide 1999 - Year of the Reckoning * Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure, Guide to the Technocracy, Initiates of the Art, The Spirit Ways, Masters of the Art, Traditions Gathered III: Swords of Faith * February ** Traditions Gathered II: Blood and Dreams Revised Edition 2000 - Year of Revelations * January ** January 3: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * February ** February 21: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (limited) * March ** March 6: Mage Storytellers Companion ** March 20: The Bitter Road * June ** Technocracy Assembled 2 ** June 26: Dead Magic * July ** July 24: Blood Treachery * September ** September 18: Truth Until Paradox Second Edition * October ** Akashic Brotherhood Tattoos, Celestial Chorus Tattoos, Cult of Ecstasy Tattoos, Dreamspeakers Tattoos, Euthanatos Tattoos, Order of Hermes Tattoos, Sons of Ether Tattoos, Verbena Tattoos, Virtual Adept Tattoos, Hollow Ones Tattoos, Mage Candle ** October 2: Dragons of the East ** October 16: Sorcerer Revised * December ** Art of Mage: The Ascension, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt L, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XL, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XXL 2001 - Year of the Scarab * February ** February 19: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition Quickstart * March ** March 5: Laws of Ascension Rulebook ** March 19: Laws of Ascension Rulebook (limited) (see also: Mind's Eye Theatre books) * April ** April 16: Mage Tarot Deck Revised ** April 30: Lost Paths: Ahl-i-Batin & Taftâni * June ** June 11: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus * August ** August 6: Guide to the Traditions * September ** September 17: The Book of Madness Revised, Mage Lighter * November ** November 12: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy * Unknown Dates: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood 2002 - Year of the Damned * January ** January 14: Convention Book: Iteration X * February ** Predator & Prey: Mage * March ** Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers * April ** Tradition Book: Euthanatos * July ** July 1: Tradition Book: Hollow Ones * September ** September 30: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook (see Dark Ages books) * November ** Mage Storytellers Handbook Revised ** November 25: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council 2003 - Time of Judgment * February ** Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * March ** March 3: Dead Magic II: Secrets & Survivors * April ** Mage: Ethergoggles ** April 28: The Infinite Tapestry * July ** Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * August ** August 11: Forged by Dragon's Fire * September ** September 1: Tradition Book: Sons of Ether * October ** October 20: The Red Sign * November ** November 3: Tradition Book: Verbena * December ** December 1: Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts 2004 - Time of Judgment * March ** March 1: Ascension, Mage: Judgment Day Category:Mage: The Ascension Category:Game Books